


Change In Mood

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine likes Cosima's bed. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In Mood

"I _love_ this bed," Delphine says, stretching her arms above her head, sighing contentedly before wriggling herself further down under the covers. It's lush and wide, this bed, with too many too-large pillows and thick, soft sheets that smell of sex and Cosima. Delphine's own apartment is more modern, more austere, all white and neutrals and minimal accents. Once she would have disdained Cosima's busy bright wallpaper and big, comfortable antique wooden furniture, but, Delphine thinks, her tastes would seem to be changing. 

_She_ is changing, however much she tries not to think about it, standing on the edge of something startling and new. Something perhaps _dangerous_ , and her pulse quickens at even the thought.

"Is it the bed?" Cosima asks, voice sly as she kisses the inside of Delphine's upper arm, lips soft enough Delphine shivers with pleasure. "Or," Cosima goes on, "is it the person _in_ the bed?"

"Oh no," says Delphine, playful, "it's just the bed."

" _Really_?" Cosima says, the word slow, drawn out. Her hand moves down, between Delphine's thighs, where she's still open and wet, gasping as Cosima's fingers slide inside her.

"Well," she says, breathless, smiling, "maybe not _just_ the bed."


End file.
